vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Craniamon
Craniamon= Craniamon is the Digimon which best understood decorum among the Royal Knights. It is a perfectionist, and competes with the other Royal Knights Digimon for the top two mission completion rates for Yggdrasill's orders. When fighting with an opponent, its policy is always to defeat it with one-on-one combat, and if the opponent is a formidable enemy, its delight is supreme. Cranniummon's armor had its code modified by Yggdrasill, and was changed into Black Digizoid. It has become possible for it to generate a weapon and shield from its armor by accessing its data. |-|X-Antibody= Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C Name: Craniamon/Craniummon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Vaccine-Type Holy Knight Digimon, Virus Buster Digimon Powers and Abilities Craniamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Expert Spearman and Shieldbearer, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Can force his opponents to "dance", thus limiting their movements, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via End Waltz, Temporarily Invulnerability via God Bless, Attack Reflection, Acausality Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Healing, Can launch missiles, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Martial Arts, Metal Manipulation, Summoning, Aura, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Transmutation and Sleep Manipulation. |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities amplified, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (One of the more skillful members of the Royal Knights and has completed the most orders by Yggdrasil. Should be comparable to Gallantmon) | Complex Multiverse level (Far superior to his base form) | High Complex Multiverse level (Clashed with Takumi Aiba and Yuuko Kamishiro, who would later go onto fight the Mother Eater, a higher dimensional threat who could affect "all worlds") Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of clashing with Demon Lord Class Enemies, who exist in a realm without time. Can travel throughout space time and is comparable to the other Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Vastly superior to basic Eaters, who have no concept of time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Equal to BanchoLeomon) | Immeasurable (Should most likely be comparable to Gallantmon in terms of brute strength) | Immeasurable (Can contend with Takumi Aiba's party, who should be comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal (Comparable to the other Royal Knights) Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Scaling to the other Knights) | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High (Helped keep the Digital World and Human World from colliding with one another while being constantly assaulting by Yggdrasil) Range: Several meters with his spear on account of his sheer size, omnidirectional forcefields with Avalon, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: His double-bladed spear, Claiomh Solais and his shield, Avalon | Ultimate-Battle-Crossblade Dáinsleif Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Craniummon is one of the most skilled combatants in the Digital World, regularly going against powerful threats like the Seven Great Demon Lords. He is particularly efficient and competent, having completed more missions than any of the other Royal Knights and is easily Yggdrasil's most loyal follower. However, this also restricts his creative thinking, as he will follow the computer's orders to the end unless he sees something particularly wrong with them. Weaknesses: Is somewhat overconfident at times and can be overly chivalrous, believing in one-on-one combat and honorable fighting methods, the Omni Shield has a cooldown period between uses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Claíomh Solais: Attacks with his holy spear. * End Waltz: Fires a sonic wave by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds, causing the opponent to "Dance" until their data is pulverized by the shock wave. * God Bless: Uses the Omni Shield to defend in every direction with an impregnable wall, allowing it to negate virtually any attack for just three seconds. * Guard Charge Field: Boost the defense of all allies. * Heavens Thunder III: Powerful Thunder magic. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots black cogs from its face that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. Craniamon X *'Heodenings Waltz:' Spins its Ultimate-Battle-Crossblade Dáinsleif, completely pulverizes all that stand in its surroundings. Key: Craniamon | Craniamon X | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gallery DaeGbtCVwAAjcqC.jpg Craniamon Victory.gif Craniummon_collectors_card.jpg Craniummon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg Craniummon.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Information Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Guardians Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Purification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users